The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
Enterprise management software provide businesses with software functionality for generating various types of reports, expenses, and data management. One specific functionality of enterprise management software that is extremely important to businesses is the ability to generate, manage, and approve expenses for different employees.
Expense software interfaces generally require manual input of information, such as costs associated with the expense and specific information for each employee associated with the expense, such as the employee's name, title, company, and other information to justify the expense. With large meetings, such as business meals with clients, the amount of data that has to be manually entered increases with each employee that joins the meeting, making the generation of expense lines difficult and tedious.
Because of the difficulties generating such expenses using modern systems, expense generation tends to be a slow process that is not always performed properly. While intuitive interfaces may make the generation of expense lines slightly easier, the process of using an interface which requires manual input of each person associated with an expense can still be time consuming using modern systems.
Thus, there is a need for an improvement to computing systems that are used as a tool for generating expenses that reduce the time and effort required to use the computing system to generate expenses.